Spring Poem Melody
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Cinta tak mengenal status, cinta tak mengenal gender, cinta tak mengenal usia. Cinta itu nyata namun juga misterius, karena kita tak pernah tahu kepada siapa rasa "cinta" kita akan berlabuh. Itulah sekelumit hal yang sedang dialami Lee Sungmin dan Do Kyungsoo/FICT REQUEST-AN/BL/YAOI/ONESHOOT/DLDR/WARNING INSIDE/ Don't forget to review yaaa


**Title: Spring Poem Melody**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja - 22th)**

**Do Kyungsoo (namja - 17th)**

**.**

**Pair : Tentukan sendiri ^^**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Family, YAOI **

**.**

**Rated: T+**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s). GaJe. Alur KEBUT. Ejaan Tak Baku. Cerita ini lahir dari Request-an sitapumpkinelf dan diimajinasikan oleh HyunChan2509. Cast yang Hyun gunakan juga atas permintaan dari temen kita itu, jadi bila _chingudeul_ yang lain tidak berkenan dengan cerita ataupun cast-nya, diharapkan untuk TIDAK MEMBACA FF INI. _NO BASH ! NO FLAME !_ *gamsahamnida m(_ _)m ***

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Cinta tak mengenal status, cinta tak mengenal gender, cinta tak mengenal usia. Cinta itu misterius, karena kita tak pernah tahu kepada siapa rasa "cinta" kita akan berlabuh. Itulah sekelumit hal yang sedang dialami Lee Sungmin dan Do Kyungsoo. **

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tua, SMEnt, dan Fans masing-masing. Bisakah saya memiliki satu di antara main cast di sini? T-T**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Kau datang padaku..._**

**_Di satu musim semi yang indah..._**

**_Laksana semilir angin meniup daun pepohonan..._**

**_Laksana air hujan yang jatuh membasahi tandusnya bumi..._**

.

* * *

"Minnie...kenalkan, dia Kyungsoo. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita" ujar seorang _namja_ paruh baya kepada _namja_ manis yang menatap dirinya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kyungsoo akan menjadi adikmu mulai sekarang, Minnie-_ya_. Apa kau senang?" kali ini seorang wanita cantik yang berbicara sambil mendorong pelan pundak _namja_ yang sedari tadi dibicarakan ke arah _namja_ yang di panggil Minnie.

* * *

.

**_Tatapanmu membiusku..._**

**_Terayun dalam kelembutan iris kelam yang mempesona..._**

**_Siapa kau?_**

**_Apakah ini nyata?_**

.

* * *

"A-apa kabar? Kenalkan...ak-aku Do Kyungsoo. Mulai sekarang aku akan menumpang tinggal di sini. Mohon bimbingannya." _Namja_ mungil dengan mata bulat itu melangkah ragu dan membungkuk dalam ke arah _namja_ manis di depannya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

* * *

.

**_Suaramu...begitu lembut..._**

**_Bagaikan semilir angin musim semi yang mengalun..._**

**_Hangat...nyaman..._**

.

* * *

"Salam kenal Do Kyungsoo. Aku Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Minnie. Karena umurku yang lebih tua darimu, kau juga bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ jika kau mau." Ucap _namja_ manis itu sambil melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan hangatnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak namun kemudian membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan tak kalah erat.

"Selamat datang kerumahku, Kyungie..." lirih Sungmin tersenyum manis di balik pundak Kyungsoo menghasilkan senyuman yang sangat manis dari _namja_ bermata besar itu dan juga kedua orang tua yang tengah menatap mereka penuh haru.

* * *

.

**_Kau bagaikan setitik cahaya.._**

**_Menarikku keluar dari kegelapan yang melingkupi..._**

**_Menyentuhku dengan kelembutan fana..._**

**_Membuaiku dalam lamunan mimpi..._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

.

.

"Minnie...Kyungie..._eomma_ dan _appa_ harus pergi ke Vancouver untuk satu bulan ini. Kalian jaga diri baik-baik, _ne_. Jangan membuat _eomma_ dan _appa_ khawatir. Minnie, kau harus jaga Kyungie...jangan sering membolos kuliah, _arraseo_...?" ujar seorang wanita cantik yang kini tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua.

"Mengapa kalian tak mengajak kami? Kami kan juga ingin liburan kesana." ujar Sungmin sedikit kesal. Masalahnya dia dan keluarga sudah sangat jarang liburan bersama sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Apalagi sebabnya jika bukan karena _eomma_ dan _appanya_ yang terus-menerus sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka berdua.

"Hei, siapa bilang kami liburan, eum? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ harus mengurus perusahaan Paman Kim disana. Kau lupa? Paman Kim kan sakit sejak 2 minggu lalu sedangkan bibi cantikmu itu tengah hamil tua. Tentu saja appa dan eomma harus membantu mereka, ya kan?" ujar sang appa bijak. Sungmin melengos. Memutar bola matanya malas. **_'Alasan basi'_** begitu pikirnya.

.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_, jangan kesal begitu. Kan ada Kyungie di sini. Kita akan baik-baik saja berdua..."

.

.

.

* * *

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Sudahlah Hyung, jangan kesal begitu. Kan ada Kyungie di sini. Kita akan baik-baik saja berdua..."

.

Suasana hatiku yang kesal mendadak sirna saat mendengar suaranya. Suara seseorang yang sudah 2 bulan ini menghiasi hari-hariku. Sejak kedatangannya, aku merasa hidupku lebih berwarna. Hari-hariku terasa makin menyenangkan walaupun pada awalnya aku harus sedikit kesusahan mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Kyungsoo adalah anak dari salah satu relasi _appa_ yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Karena Kyungsoo tak memiliki sanak keluarga lagi, akhirnya _eomma_ dan _appa_ memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal bersama di rumah ini.

.

"Apa kau tak ingin jalan-jalan Kyungie-_ya_?" tanyaku menatapnya lembut.

"_Aniyo_...bagiku di sini sudah sangat menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Aliran hangat sontak menjalari pipiku saat melihat senyumnya itu.

.

"Oke..oke...agar Sungmin tak kesal lagi, bagaimana jika liburan sekolah Kyungsoo nanti kita akan jalan-jalan keliling Eropa, _eottae_?" _omoo_...sejenak tadi aku melupakan keberadaan orang tuaku disini. Pesona Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatku terpukau.

"_Jeongmalyo, appa_?" tanyaku ragu. Tak bisa di pungkiri rasa bahagia juga tengah melandaku sekarang. Sekian lama tak berlibur, akhirnya...

"_Of course, i'm sure_...bagaimana Kyungie? Kau setuju? _Appa_ kira Sungmin sudah menyetujuinya" ucap _appa_ menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman meledek ke arahku. Menyebalkan.

"Eumm...asalkan Minnie _Hyung_ tak keberatan, Kyungie mau..." jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil tertunduk. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa semanis ini di mataku. Dua bulan sudah bersama dan sekarang dia terlihat begitu mempesona. Kurasakan aliran hangat kembali menyelimuti jantungku. _What is it?_

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

* * *

.

**KYUNGSOO POV**

.

**_Saat melihatmu..._**

**_Kurasakan berjuta kupu-kupu yang terbang di kepalaku._**

**_Membuatku bahagia..._**

**_Membuatku terpana..._**

**_._**

**_Kau hadir saat ku mulai meragukan kasih sayang.._**

**_Kau hadir saat ku terbenam sepi..._**

**_Siapa kau?_**

**_Bolehkah aku berada di sisimu selamanya?_**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyungie-_ya_...kau belum tidur?" sebuah suara tenor yang lembut tiba-tiba mengusik lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosoknya berdiri tepat di depan pintu balkon kamarku.

"Aku belum mengantuk, _Hyung._.." ujarku seadanya. Aku kembali ke posisiku semula. Kukedip-kedipkan mataku dengan cepat, berusaha mengenyahkan kilau airmata yang beberapa saat lalu menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

.

"Kau menangis?"

.

Aku melirik kesebelahku dan mendapati Sungmin _Hyung_ telah terduduk di sana dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Ani, _Hyung_...aku hanya terlalu lama menatap bintang tadi, tanpa sadar airmataku menetes." Jawabku yang jelas-jelas sebuah kebohongan besar. Aku mencoba tersenyum manis ke arahnya untuk mempertegas ucapanku.

.

"Kau bohong, Kyungie-_ya_. Jangan pernah mencoba berbohong padaku, karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya." Sungmin _Hyung_ beringsut mendekatiku. Kini dapat kurasakan bahunya yang menempel di pundak kecil milikku. Aku terdiam, masih memeluk erat kedua lututku.

"Ceritakan padaku...semua yang kau rasakan. Jangan memendamnya sendiri karena itu akan menyakiti hatiku, Kyungsoo-_ya_..." Aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya dan kulihat kini dia tengah menengadah menatap langit. Senyum lembut terukir di bibir manisnya namun mata itu...mengapa menatap sendu?

.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan kami terdiam beberapa saat. Setelah merasa siap, akupun mulai bercerita padanya. "Aku...hari ini melihat Kim Jongin..." ujarku memecah kesunyian. Kurasakan Sungmin Hyung kini berbalik menatapku.

"Kukira aku sudah tak lagi memiliki rasa ini untuknya...namun ternyata...hati ini kembali sakit saat itu terjadi..."

.

"Kyungie..." Sungmin _hyung_ mengusap pelan bahuku dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat padaku.

.

"Dia mantan _namjachinguku_...3 tahun aku bersamanya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Hingga hari itu terjadi...setahun yang lalu, aku terpaksa melepaskannya."

.

".."

.

"Dia mencintai sahabatku...Mulanya aku tak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini, kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, bertiga. Tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa curiga saat mereka berdua pergi bersama tanpaku. Hingga aku menyadari semuanya setahun lalu dan dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku..." Airmata kembali menggenang di mataku. Aku menengadah, mencoba menghalau bulir hangat itu agar tak turun membasahi wajahku.

"Tadi pagi... aku kembali melihatnya...bersama dengan sahabatku. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanku yang saat itu di samping mereka. Terus tertawa sambil berpelukan. Sedangkan aku? Dengan bodohnya aku menangis….rasa sakit itu masih ada, Hyung….apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tak tahan lagi. Akhirnya bulir hangat itu mengalir turun dari pelupuk mataku.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_…"

"Aku ingin rasa cinta ini hilang, _Hyung_…sakit….hiks…" Aku mulai terisak. Sekelebat kejadian yang tadi pagi ku alami kembali berputar di memoriku membuat rasa sakit itu kembali menghantam dadaku. Sesak.

.

**_Grep_**

.

"Uljima, Kyungie…..jangan menangis lagi. Kau harus bersabar dan berusaha menerima semuanya. Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka berdua kan? jika tidak, kau tak mungkin memilih tersakiti seperti ini." Sungmin _Hyung_ berbisik lirih di telingaku dan mendekapku erat. Aku mengangguk lemah di pelukannya. Alunan melodi kehidupannya yang lembut menghipnotisku mengganguk lemah di sana.

"Aku menyayangi mereka, Hyung…lebih dari apapun…" ucapku tercekat. Rasa sakit yang makin menghantam membuatku mencengkeram kaus pink Sungmin _Hyung_ di bagian dadanya.

.

"Relakan semuanya. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Jangan tunjukkan kau bersedih lagi. Demi mereka kau harus kuat. Jangan buat mereka merasa bersalah padamu. Cinta itu memang tak memilih-milih manusia. Siapapun pasti akan merasakannya, hanya saja, kita tak pernah tahu kepada siapa rasa cinta itu akan berlabuh. Kau harus tegar...Selama mereka masih ada di dunia ini, tunjukkan kau bisa bahagia."

.

Aku terkesiap dengan ucapannya. **_'Apa maksudnya?'_**

"_Hyung_…?" aku melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap mata foxynya bingung. Dia membalasku dengan tersenyum manis.

"_Ne_...kau harus tegar menerima kenyataan, Kyungsoo-_ya_. Kau harus berbahagia untuk mereka." Ucapnya mengelus lembut surai hitamku. Aku masih menatapnya tak mengerti. Kalimatnya sangat ambigu.

.

"Kau lihat bintang di sana?" ucapnya tiba-tiba menunjuk satu bintang paling terang di langit yang berkedip-kedip di atas sana. Aku memandang kearah bintang itu. Memang sangat terang dibanding yang lain.

.

"Itu Kyunnie…kenalkan…." Ujarnya tersenyum manis. Tersenyum menatap bintang itu dengan mata berbinar.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Kyunnie?" tanyaku bingung.

"_Ne_…Cho Kyuhyun…dia calon suamiku…..nama yang indah bukan?" seru Sungmin _Hyung_ antusias tanpa peduli diriku yang bengong menatapnya.

.

"Setahun yang lalu...dia dipanggil Tuhan karena menyelamatkanku dari hantaman sebuah bis." Sungmin hyung terus memandangi bintang itu dengan sayang. Senyum getir mulai tampak di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintainya, bahkan sangat mencintainya dibanding apapun. Mungkin hampir sama dengan rasa cintamu pada _namjachingumu_ itu. Dan hari itu….tepat satu minggu sebelum hari bahagia kami, Tuhan memanggilnya.

.

".."

.

"Aku sangat syok waktu itu. Bahkan aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dia bagaikan nafas dan darahku. Beberapa bulan aku terus tenggelam dalam kesedihan sampai aku melihat bintang itu." Sungmin _Hyung_ kembali memandang bintang terang di langit.

"Aku tiba-tiba menyadarinya….jiwa itu kekal…tak seperti raga yang semu. Aku tak boleh terus bersedih. Kyunnie pasti melihatku dari atas sana dan dia pasti akan lebih menderita jika melihatku yang terus menerus terpuruk karenanya."

.

".."

.

"Mulai saat itu aku mencoba untuk kembali seperti semula. Mencoba untuk menerima semuanya sebagai takdir yang memang diharuskan untukku. Mungkin, Tuhan lebih membutuhkannya di sana daripada aku. Dan kau tahu…entah sejak kapan aku merasa kau adalah seseorang yang diutus oleh Tuhan dan Kyunnie untuk menghilangkan kesedihanku itu…"

.

**_'Deg'_**

.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya namun sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Ne, Hyung…aku paham apa maksudmu….mungkin kau juga orang yang dikirim Tuhan dan kedua orang tuaku untuk kembali membuatku bahagia…." Ucapku tersenyum lembut kearahnya yang dibalas Sungmin dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Aku kembali terpana melihat wajah teduh itu. Kilau airmata di kedua foxynya serta bibir plumpnya yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangis membuat sesuatu di dadaku bergejolak. Tanganku tak sadar terangkat dan merangkul pundaknya. Aku terbelalak saat sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan, namun baru saja aku ingin melepaskan rangkulanku, kepala Sungmin _Hyung_ telah lebih dahulu bersandar di dadaku. Menyamankan posisinya di sana kemudian memeluk erat pinggangku. Tubuhku menegang.

.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu di sisiku, Kyungie-_ya_….berjanjilah" ucapnya lemah di pelukanku.

.

".."

.

"Kyungie…." Sungmin _Hyung_ mendongak menatapku yang sedari tadi terdiam. Lidahku mendadak kelu untuk berucap. Kalimat ambigu dari Sungmin _Hyung_ membuat tubuhku terasa membeku sementara wajahku terasa memanas.

.

'_Chu~_'

.

"_Just don't leave me alone_…." Bisiknya tepat di depan bibirku yang sedetik lalu di kecupnya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu…." Ucapku tiba-tiba yang aku sendiri tak sadar mengapa aku bisa berucap seperti itu. Tetapi dorongan hati kecilku benar-benar menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya.

"_Promise_?" lirihnya. Kedua mata foxy itu menatap hangat iris kelamku membuatku benar-benar terbuai.

"_I'm promise_…" ucapku lembut. Kemudian entah siapa yang memulai kini bibir plump itu telah bertaut sempurna dengan bibir tebalku. Mengirimkan impuls rangsang yang benar-benar membuat jantungku menghentak kencang. Jemarinya yang mengusap-usap dadaku membuatku makin mengeratkan pelukanku di pundaknya. Sebelah tanganku kini menarik pinggangnya agar lebih mendekat kearahku dan tentunya makin memperdalam ciuman kami. Lenguhan samar mulai tercipta. Ikut menghiasi suasana malam yang saat itu bertabur banyak bintang dengan satu bintang paling terang yang makin berkedip cepat di atas sana.

.

.

**KYUNGSOO POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

**_'Grep'_**

**_'Cuup'_**

.

"Masak apa, Kyungie….?" Suara tenor nan merdu itu tiba-tiba mengalun lembut di telinga Kyungsoo membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Aissh! Ya! _Hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku….!" Jerit Kyungsoo frustasi. Masalahnya, dia sedang fokus mengaduk nasi goreng kimchinya sambil bersenandung pelan sampai sebuah rengkuhan lembut bersarang di perutnya di sertai sebuah kecupan lembut di leher. Untung spatula panas itu jatuh pada tempatnya, bagaimana jika jatuh ke atas kaki Kyungsoo?

"Omoo…Kyungie marah, eoh? _Mianhae_…" Sungmin meminta maaf namun tetap mengeratkan pelukannya di perut datar Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengaduk nasi goreng sambil memutar matanya malas. Kini dagu Sungmin bertengger indah di pundaknya. Kyungsoo sedikit geli saat merasakan nafas hangat berbau mint Sungmin di situ.

.

"_Hyung_, lepaskan aku! Jika kau begini terus nasi goreng ini tak akan selesai. Kau ada kuliah pagi hari ini kan?" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit mempertegas suaranya agar Sungmin menurut. Namun apa daya, Sungmin seakan menulikan telinganya. Namja manis itu malah sibuk mengecupi leher dan tengkuk Kyungsoo.

"Soo _baby_, kau wangi…." Lirihnya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo_? Aku bahkan belum mandi sejak semalam." Ujar Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tangan terampilnya masih cekatan mengaduk nasi gorengnya dengan semangat walau harus susah payah meredam desahannya akibat kecupan Sungmin.

.

**_'Ctek'_**

.

Kyungsoo selesai memasak dan mematikan kompornya. Namja bermata bulat itu segera berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin sedikit melepaskan pelukannya di perut Kyungsoo dan langsung beralih memeluk leher namja itu dengan erat. Tinggi mereka yang sedikit berbeda tak menjadi masalah bagi Sungmin merangkul namja di hadapannya.

.

"Soo _baby_, sudah selesai memasaknya, eum?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut tengkuk dan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan meletakkan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Eum…selesai. _Hyung_ lapar? Mau makan sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan tubuh Sungmin ke arahnya.

"_Ne_…Aku lapar…tapi…" Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata sayunya.

"Apa maumu, _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyunggingkan seringainya. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sangat tahu apa yang ingin di lakukan Sungmin padanya. Sudah satu minggu ini mereka selalu melakukan hal itu. Setiap hari.

"Kau tentunya tahu apa yang ku mau…." Ujar Sungmin sedikit menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar mendekat kearahnya. Kini keduanya dapat merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing.

"Oh ya? Apa, _Hyung_? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu.." Kyungsoo menaruh sebelah lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus leher Sungmin lembut.

.

"_Give me my morning kiss, please_…'_cupp_'" Sungmin mendesah pelan dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

.

"_As your wish_..."

.

**_Chu~_**

.

Bibir plump Sungmin langsung menabrak bibir seksi Kyungsoo sedetik setelah Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaannya. Memang benar, inilah yang diinginkan Sungmin dari tadi.

"Ngghh~..ahhmm" Desah Sungmin saat lidah panas Kyungsoo mulai masuk dan menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan mengacak sembarang rambut Kyungsoo melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang kini menderanya.

"Ahh~..nggaahh..mmhh" kali ini desahan lembut Kyungsoo yang mengalun. Sungmin dengan cekatan membalik keadaan dan membuat lidah nakal Kyungsoo kembali kedalam goa hangat pemiliknya. Gantian kini lidah kenyal Sungmin lah yang menjelajahi rongga lembab Kyungsoo. Jemari tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya bersarang di pinggang Sungmin kini mulai merambat naik masuk mengusap punggung halus itu membuat Sungmin makin mendesah nikmat dalam ciumannya.

Tak mau kalah, Sungmin menghisap kuat lidah Kyungsoo dan mengulumnya dengan kasar sehingga namja bermata bulat itu melemas seketika. Sungmin yang menyadari itu segera menggiring Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan tubuh mungil itu ke meja pantry. Sungmin makin liar menginvasi mulut Kyungsoo hingga saliva yang entah punya siapa kini mengalir keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

"Eungghh.._H-Hyuunnggghh_~" lenguh Kyungsoo tertahan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kyungsoo kembali mencoba mendominasi. Kedua tangannya menyusup kedalam celana piyama Sungmin dan langsung meremas kedua _butt_ itu keras.

"Agghh...ooohh~" Sungmin mendesah hebat. Kyungsoo kembali menyeringai. Kini dialah yang memimpin ciuman panas itu. Melumat bibir Sungmin panas dan dalam dan jangan lupakan...penuh saliva. Leher jenjang mereka berdua kini mengkilat akibat peluh dan saliva –_entah punya siapa_- yang melumurinya.

"Ohhh~..hh..."

.

'**Plop**'

.

Akhirnya pagutan panas itu terlepas setelah keduanya secara bersama-sama berinisiatif menghentikan lumatan masing –masing. Nafas keduanya sama-sama memburu dengan kondisi yang cukup berantakan.

"Gwenchana, _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo tampak sedikit khawatir saat melihat Sungmin yang masih kesulitan bernafas sementara dirinya sudah agak tenang.

"Hhh..hh...gwenchana, Kyungie-_ya_..." Sungmin tersenyum menjawab Kyungsoo. Di genggamnya erat tangan namja bermata bulat itu kemudian di kecupnya perlahan.

"Yang tadi sangat hebat..." ujar Sungmin menatap mata Kyungsoo yang kini makin membulat karenanya. Setelah itu, Sungmin beranjak dari dapur meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam membatu dengan wajah memerah sama seperti Sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari terus berganti. Minggu pun berlalu. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sungmin sekarang semakin erat. Semakin hari, mereka terlihat semakin mesra satu sama lain. Jika Kyungsoo pulang sekolah lebih dulu dari jam pulang kuliah Sungmin, maka dengan senang hati namja itu akan menunggui Sungmin di gerbang kampusnya. Sebaliknya, jika Sungmin pulang lebih dulu dari Kyungsoo maka Sungmin akan menunggu Kyungsoo di sekolahnya.

Keduanya tak malu lagi untuk menunjukkan keakraban mereka. Jemari yang saling bertaut, lengan yang berangkulan adalah hal yang biasa terlihat dari mereka berdua saat ini. Jangan lupakan rona merah samar di wajah mereka apabila salah satu diantaranya mulai menggoda.

.

**_'Mereka bersaudara, menurutku itu hal yang wajar'_**

**_'Sungmin Hyung dan Kyungsoo itu bersaudara jadi jangan aneh melihat mereka seperti itu'_**

**_'Kyungsoo itu adik angkat Sungmin oppa, jadi apa masalahnya jika mereka berdua terlihat akrab?'_**

**_'Kyungsoo oppa terlihat sangat menyayangi Sungmin oppa, ya...aku iri melihat mereka. Benar-benar kakak adik yang akrab.'_**

.

Itulah beberapa komentar orang yang melihat tingkah polah Sungmin dan Kyungsoo. Yap, benar. Mereka memang bersaudara, walau bukan saudara kandung. Kyungsoo adalah adik angkat Sungmin, itu juga benar. Mereka sangat akrab sebagai kakak adik, itu juga benar. Tapi, apakah mereka masih bisa berkata seperti itu jika mereka melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dan Kyungsoo sekarang? Di salah satu meja pojok cafe _ice cream_, keduanya tengah saling melumat bibir dengan mata terpejam dan jemari yang bertaut. Apakah itu masih bisa di anggap hubungan '_kakak-adik_' yang akrab? Apakah itu masih bisa di kategorikan hubungan '_persaudaraan_'?

.

"_Whatever they said, I love you_..." itulah kalimat yang di suarakan Kyungsoo dan Sungmin ketika keduanya mulai membahas masalah hubungan '_aneh_' antara mereka.

Mereka tidak berpacaran, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, hanya dua orang namja yang saling mencintai. Itulah status hubungan mereka saat ini. Tak ada yang protes, keduanya sama-sama menyetujui bahkan mungkin tak memikirkan status itu sama sekali. Hanya dengan bersama, mereka akan bahagia. **_That's all ! Nothing else!_**

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung_, besok _appa_ dan _eomma_ akan pulang. Apa kau bermaksud menjelaskan pada mereka tentang semuanya? Tentang **_kita_**?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka tengah duduk menikmati hembusan angin malam di balkon kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang memainkan gitarnya tersentak dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti. Jemarinya yang sedari tadi bergerak lincah di atas senar kini terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Kilau foxynya mulai memancarkan kecemasan.

"_Hyung_...kau takut? " Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya membelai wajah putih Sungmin. Mengusap pipi chubby itu dengan lembut untuk menenangkan _Hyung_-nya.

.

"Apa jika mereka tak menyetujuinya, kau akan meninggalkanku?" ucap Sungmin lirih dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Itulah hal yang sangat di cemaskannya. Dia takut kehilangan Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo adalah segalanya baginya.

.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Hyung. Walau mereka membunuhku sekalipun. Bukankah aku juga sudah berjanji pada Kyunnie _Hyung_ untuk menjagamu..." Kyungsoo makin intens membelai pipi Sungmin manakala iris kelamnya menangkap bendungan hangat yang mulai terbentuk di mata cantik itu.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi. Apapun pendapat _appa_ dan _eomma_...aku akan tetap memilihmu, Kyungie..." lirih Sungmin berusaha meredam isakannya. Gitar pink-nya kini telah terbaring di sebelahnya.

.

**_Grep_**

.

Kyungsoo langsung mendekap tubuh berisi itu. Menenggelamkan surai coklat Sungmin di dada hangatnya. Mengusap untaian halus itu dengan sayang.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_. Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah hidupku. Jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Kau lah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku kembali tersenyum setelah sekian lama aku menutup diri sejak meninggalnya appa dan eomma-ku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bersedia berada di sisiku saat aku kehilangan cintaku. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini. Aku akan menjadi orang idiot jika melakukannya." Kyungsoo berucap lembut menenangkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam di pelukannya.

.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kyungie...aku mencintaimu. Darimu aku mendapatkan kembali cintaku yang hilang setelah Kyunnie meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Ucapan Sungmin sedikit teredam dalam pelukan Kyungsoo namun namja itu masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_...bisakah kau memainkan satu lagu untukku.?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat pelukan Sungmin padanya mulai melonggar. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Selama ini Kyungsoo tak pernah memintanya memainkan sebuah lagu. Apapun itu.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Sungmin polos dengan alis yang masih menyatu.

"Ne...mainkanlah...dan aku akan bernyanyi untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Sungmin mengangguk semangat dengan senyum terkembang. Segera di ambilnya lagi gitar pink-nya dan jemari mungil itu kini siap memainkan nada.

.

.

Sebuah intro lagu yang sangat di hapal Kyungsoo mulai mengalun. Namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum sebelum melantunkan suara emasnya.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Deoneun mangseorijima jebal nae shimjangeul geodueo ga  
Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam  
Na anin dareum namja yeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon  
Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo_**

**_#_**

**_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geodjigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri dwilgeoyah  
Mulgeopumi dwineun goseun niga aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikilteni _**

**_Ojik seororeul hyanghaeitneun unmyeongeul jugo bada  
Eotgalil su bakke eobtneun geu mankeum deo saranghaesseumeul nan ara  
When you smile, sunshines  
eoneoran teuren chae mot dameul chanlan  
On mame pado chyeo  
Buseojyeo narijanha oh_**

**_## _**

**_Baby don't cry tonight _**

**_Pokpungi molachineun bam_**

**_Baby don't cry tonight jogeumeun eoulijanha  
Nunmulboda chanlanhi bitnaneun I sungan  
Neoreul bonaeya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi gieokdwil teni_**

**_###_**

**_Ni nun soge gadeuk choreuneun dalbit woo  
Sori eobsi goton soge hulleo neomchineun I bam_**

**_####_**

**_Baby don't cry tonight _**

**_Eodumi geodjigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight _**

**_Eobseotdeon ili dwilgeoyah Mulgeopumi dwineun goseun niga aniya  
Kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon _**

**_So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikilteni _**

**_##### _**

**_Ireun haessari noga naerinda  
Neoreul dalmeun nunbushimi narinda _**

**_Gileul ilheun nae nuneun ijeya cry cry cry_**

_(Baby Don't Cry - XOXO- EXO-K)_

.

* * *

.

.

Sungmin mengakhiri petikan gitarnya. Keduanya terdiam. Hanyut dalam tatapan hangat visual masing-masing. Mereka terbuai alunan melodi malam musim semi yang indah.

.

.

"_Hyung_"

.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_..."

.

"_Saranghae_..."

.

"_Yeongwonhi_..."

.

.

.

* * *

** - THE END -**

* * *

**Yup...selesai juga.**

**_Gomawo_**** bagi yang mau baca.**

**Ini adalah fic "pesenan" temen yang bernama sitapumpkinelf.**

**Semoga kamu puas ya, ****_jagi_****...alo gak puas ya puas-puasin aja...(?) ^^**

**Semoga _readerdeul_ lain yang dah membaca cerita ini berkenan untuk memberikan rifyu kalian. _NO BASH, NO FLAME_ ya teman-teman. Ini hanya karangan semata. **

**Tetap Semangat!**

**HWAITING!**

**SALAM KMS JOYERS**

**SALAM EXOtics**

**SALAM DAMAI SEMUAAAAA...^V^**

**Annyeooonnnggg...**


End file.
